Captive Soul
by Nimue Ap Dumnonia
Summary: U.A RinSess. Sesshomaru está esperando por um novo mestre. Ele será forte o suficiente para agüentar? Ou o destino será cruel novamente? Melhor romance em IY Fanguild Winter 2003.
1. Chapter 1

**Captive Soul**

**U.A Rin-Sess. Sesshomaru está esperando por um novo mestre. Ele será forte o suficiente para agüentar? Ou o destino será cruel novamente? Melhor romance em IY Fanguild Winter 2003. Tradução.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Sesshoumaru parou na pequena plataforma fitando o céu noturno. Enquanto a lua cheia o banhava com sua luminosidade suave, ele ponderava sobre as estrelas.

Elas eram tudo o que ele tinha no momento, tirando as roupas em suas costas.

E ele estava grato por elas serem tão claras em sua beleza incandescente.

Ele traçou as constelações, recordando as lendas antigas que ligavam cada uma delas, e que tinham ensinado a ele eras atrás por seus instrutores.

'Há tanto tempo...' Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o interior enquanto ele se lembrava de um tempo onde ele podia sentir o vento da noite sem restrições, planando através das brumas do crepúsculo.

Ele estava preenchido pelo sabor da juventude então, em um tempo onde monstros vagavam pelas terras, homens ordinários se transformavam em mais do que meros mortais e certos youkais serviam como honrados protetores, assim como aliados, daqueles que procuravam destruir os que eram perigosos.

E apesar dele ter recusado a oferta de ser um inimigo do homem, seu rosto revelava seu ódio por humanos.

Era uma ironia que o destino o tivesse colocado nesta posição, a de ser igualmente guardião e escravo dos seres que ele abominava tão completamente.

Quando a gélida e refrescante manhã começou a se instalar, ele apertou mais sua capa contra seu corpo para repelir o desprezível arrepio de frio. Lançou um longo olhar para cima novamente, capturando o último relance das suas companheiras celestiais antes que suas luzes morressem no fogo da alvorada.

O som violento da porta de madeira sendo aberta trouxe Sesshoumaru de volta a seus sentidos. Ele imediatamente afastou os olhos, sabendo que era seu novo mestre abrindo a pequena barraca ao lado.

Poucos minutos depois, um homem bastante desagradável parou ao seu lado.

"Ah, como foi sua noite, imundície?" O homem engordurado cheirava a bacon e pão. A boca de Sesshoumaru se encheu de água e ele forçou seu estômago a não protestar.

"Muito boa, mestre." Ele respondeu, sua voz em um tom morto. O homem corpulento escarneceu do youkai.

"Estamos com fome?" alcançando sua sacola, ele puxou para fora um pão recentemente feito. Ele segurou o alimento debaixo do nariz do demônio. "Aposto que você realmente gostaria de algo para comer, huh?"

Sem saber que resposta seu mestre queria responder, ele permitiu sua necessidade por algo substancial dominar a resposta.

"Sim, mestre. Posso comer alguma coisa?" Teve que usar todo a sua força de vontade para não olhar para o pão na mão do mestre. O homem enfiou a comida de volta na bolsa.

"Bem, vamos ver como você se comporta hoje. Se você for vendido, eu lhe darei comida antes dos papeis serem assinados." Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça como réplica

"Obrigado, mestre."

**OoO**

O mercador olhou para o demônio criticamente. Ele parecia igual, exatamente como estava no primeiro dia em que ele tinha comprado o youkai, três semanas atrás, ainda que um pouco magro. Por que ainda não tinha sido vendido? Ocorreu ao vendedor que ele precisava deixar o demônio intimidante mais atraente.

"Escravo! Tire a parte de cima das suas roupas!" comandou o mercador repugnante.

Sesshoumaru retirou vagarosamente seu robe externo, deixando que ele caísse no chão. Depois de desatar seu cinto, ele abriu a camisa, expondo seu peito para o ar gélido. A veste escorregou de seus ombros, para então cair silenciosamente na sujeira também.

Ele sentiu seu cabelo roçar suas costas sensíveis enquanto a brisa leve sussurrava através de sua pele e de suas mechas de cabelo prateadas.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, o mercador retornou às suas tarefas, preparando-se para os negócios do dia.

**OoO **

Em sua mente, Sesshoumaru sabia que se ele não fosse vendido naquele dia, ele iria muito provavelmente começar a ter alucinações por causa da fome. De noite ele era deixado sozinho, acorrentado à plataforma; ele podia pelo menos se sentar por alguns preciosos minutos e dormir.

Mas de dia ele tinha que se ficar de pé em exibição, sem se mexer, esperando por algum cliente que quisesse comprá-lo. E a letargia estava começando a se instalar. Seus membros formigavam o tempo todo e seus músculos ansiavam por descanso. Se ele pudesse conseguir só um pouco de comida, isso iria fortalecer seu corpo o suficiente para agüentar por mais algum tempo.

Reunindo o pouco de força que lhe restava, Sesshoumaru continuou ereto enquanto as numerosas pessoas passavam pela feira.

**OoO**

Olá! Estou aqui cedendo ao meu mais novo vício de sair procurando fics de Rin-Sesshy. Achei essa por puro acaso, por que estava mesmo procurando outra (Ai, a Lei de Murphy... Nunca acho o que eu quero quando eu quero, é minha sina...).

Mas enfim, achei a fic lindinha e resolvi traduzir. Como é a minha primeira tradução, não se incomodem muito se algumas partes fizerem pouco (ou nenhum XD) sentido. Estou fazendo meu melhor possível, mas... Bom, espero que gostem e comentem o/ Beijos,

Nimue


	2. Chapter 2

**Captive Soul**

**Capítulo 2 **- **Morangos e Chocolates **

Rin não podia acreditar em como o dia estava bonito quando saiu de casa e caminou para a calçada. O sol da manhã brilhava através das árvores enquanto flores de cerejeira eram levadas pelo vento e capturadas em seu cabelo marrom escuro.

Respirando profundamente, ela quase podia saborear a ar preenchido pelos aromas delicados da grama primaveril e flores desabrochando.

"Wow…" Sorrindo consigo mesma, Rin passou a caminhar para seu destino.

Hoje era um dia especial. Uma vez por mês, Rin iaà feira e comprava alguns doces (geralmente chocolates). Enquanto cedia a seu gosto por doces, ela dava uma olhada nas barracas dos vendedores.

Enquanto Rin caminhava para o agitado centro da cidade, ela notou crianças brincando nos jardins com suas risadas altas e bochechas rosadas.

Avistou um homem e uma mulher sentados em um banco do parque. Seus narizes se tocavam e cada amante parecia estar perdido nos olhos do outro. Rin suspirou. 'É, a primavera está no ar, definitivamente.'

Ela pensou por um instante por que ela ainda não estava envolvida com alguém. Claro, ela só tinha dezenove anos, mas algumas de suas amigas já estavam casadas. Dando de ombros, ela concluiu que sua vida só era solitária porque ela ainda não tinha conhecido a pessoa certa. Por alguma razão que ela não conseguia entender, todos os homens com quem ela já tinha se encontrado não eram o que ela estava esperando.

'Como eu vou saber?' Pensou ela consigo mesma 'Será que vai ter algum tipo de sinal? Talvez uma estrela caindo do céu? Sinos tilintando? Trovoadas em um dia claro? Ou talvez um cavalheiro em sua armadura de prata vai vir para me resgatar... Um anjo imortal mandado para a Terra só para mim.'

Rin quase riu de seus pensamentos infantis. Só em seus sonhos essas coisas eram possíveis. Nada daquilo iria acontecer no mundo real.

Um tanto quanto perdida em seus pensamentos, Rin por acidente passou direto pelas duas primeiras barracas antes de perceber que já estava na feira. Olhando para trás, ela supôs que não tinha perdido nada de importante.

O cheiro de pão fresco chamou sua atenção. Depois de comprar bisnagas e dois pretzels grandes, Rin se voltou para a barraca de frutas e legumes.

"Ora, olá criança" veio a voz satisfeita de trás do balcão "O que vai querer hoje?"

"Oh, olá Kaede... O que tem de bom?" Kaede sorriu e apontou para os morangos vermelhos e maduros na sua frente.

"Eu tenho o seu favorito, criança. Primeira colheita da estação" A senhora riu. Os olhos de Rin brilharam; Kaede sabia de sua paixão pelos picantes e doces frutos.

"Eu vou querer duas porções, Kaede." Depois de pagar pelas frutas a colocá-las em sua sacola, Rin acenou alegremente para sua velha amiga.

Enquanto passava pela crescente multidão, Rin olhava para as barracas. As mercadorias eram quase as mesmas do mês passado, tirando a tenda de alfaiates e uma nova barraca de comida. Ela fez um lembrete para si mesma de comer ali antes de ir embora para casa. De repente, ela sentiu algo tocando suas costas.

"Ahh!" ela gritou, sabendo bem demais quem tinha tomado tantas liberdades com ela. O ressoante tapa foi ouvido e alguns curiosos levantaram a cabeça para ver o que era agitação. Mas depois de perceber quem estava causando o problema, eles todos se viraram, desinteressados.

"Querida Rin" Miroku lhe apresentou sua expressão mais inocente "Eu estava apenas tentando evitar que você caísse na calçada." Rin sorriu, Miroku era um pervertido mas ela simplesmente _amava _as coisas que ele vendia. Ainda mantendo uma distãncia segura, Rin perguntou ao Houshi que delícias ele tinha para vender.

O monge sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas, enquanto suas argolas de ouro brilhavam sob o sol de meio dia.

"Rin, minha querida" ele fez um gesto para seus doces "Eu tenho tudo o que uma uma linda garota como você possa querer." Rin ignorou o comentário e deu um meio sorriso

"Alguma coisa nova?"

"Oh, sim, Rin, a minha mais nova extravagância é esse chocolate laranja" Miroku segurou uma bola do tamanho de uma laranja "Quer uma prova?"

"Você está brincando? É claro!" ela quase gritou. Depois de pegar um pedaço do doce de seu papel laranja, Rin cheirou o chocolate no formato de uma fruta e então deu uma mordida. Era o completo paraíso! O pedaço maio derreteu na sua língua. "Wow! Esse é muito bom, Miroku! "Eu vou levar um junto com a minha caixa normal de favoritos."

Miroku aceitou o dinheiro pelo doce e então entregou o pacote para ela.

"Quer mais alguma coisa?" ele piscou para ela. Rin revirou os olhos

"Não, Miroku, obrigada" Miroku acenou amigavelmente para ela

"Divirta-se olhando por aí"

A multidão estava começando a diminuir quando Rin se aproximou do final da feira. Ela parou por um momento, considerando voltar por onde tinha vindo quando alguma coisa prateada passou por seus olhos.

**OoO**

Olá! Não demorei, demorei? Bom, eu tentei ser rápida XD Esse capítulo foi mais uma apresentação do que uma continuação de fato XD, mas as coisas começam a se animar no próximo \o/

O capítulo três já está quase todo traduzido, então não vai demorar muito ;D Na verdade, esse capítulo também já estava pronto há muito tempo, mas eu andei tão desorientada com as minhas provas (Devo ter feito umas dez só essa semana ) que resolvi deixar as atualizações para mais tarde.

Espero que estejam gostando, muito obrigada pelos comentários gentis e novamente peço desculpas por qualquer trecho sem muito sentido. Beijos, Nimue.

P.S.: Comentem, comentem! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Captive Soul**

**Capítulo 3 – Esperança?**

A pele de Sesshoumaru se esquentou sob o sol de meio dia, acabando com o resto da brisa matinal. Ele estava de pé já há algum tempo sem suas vestes de cima.

Ele podia notar que as pessoas não eram tão numerosas naquela parte do mercado. Mas houve alguns que tinham olhado para ele. A maioria tinha apenas dado a ele um 'humph' de nojo antes de seguir em frente. Alguns pareciam curiosos, mas desinteressados.

'Será que eu sou tão desagradável assim?' Tinha que existir pelo menos uma pessoa que precisasse de um escravo. Talvez o problema fosse sua raça... Não muitos humanos iriam ousar comprar um demônio como escravo, especialmente um aparentemente perigoso Inu Youkai.

Suas esperanças de conseguir comida naquele dia estavam diminuindo... Quer dizer... Até ele ver ela...

Ela era adorável, para uma humana, com grandes olhos castanhos que brilhavam sob a luz. Seu cabelo ondulado caía até sua cintura e balançava quando ela andava, lembrando uma graçiosidade quase infantil. Lábios rosados reluzindo debaixo de seu nariz pequeno.

Seu vestido era um de um modesto verde claro, adornado com pequenas flores brancas pintadas de seu ombro direito, passando por seu decote até a parte de baixo da bainha, na altura dos joelhos.

O vento brincou com seu vestido e mechas castanhas antes de mandar para ele o aroma delicado da garota... Flores de cerejeira e morangos. Ele também notou o cheiro de pão fresco e chocolate... Provavelmente dentro da bolsa que ela carregava. Tudo isso combinado com sua fragrância única... Pureza e inocência...

Desapontado, ele chegou à conclusão de que ela seria a última a comprar alguém como ele...

**OoO**

Rin parou. Tinha visto alguma coisa prateada mais acima. Deixando que sua curiosidade levasse a melhor, ela continuou a caminhar em direção ao final das barracas. Ela seguiu os relances de prata, desviando-se da multidão até que ela visse algo surpreendente.

Era um homem... Sem blusa... Com um tom raro de prata esbranquiçado em um cabelo que quase alcançava seus joelhos.

Intimidada com sua altura, Rin calculou que se descesse do pedestal, ele teria uns bons um metro e noventa.

Por alguns momentos, Rin poderia ter jurado que ele tinha corado. Piscando várias vezes, ela decidiu olhar melhor. A garota se aproximou dele, timidamente.

Quando ela estava perto o suficiente para ver sua pele, Rin parou novamente. Suas observações indicavam a ela que aquele não era um homem qualquer.

Ele tinha orelhas vagamente pontudas e algum tipo de tatuagem em seu rosto: duas estrias vermelhas adornavam cada uma de suas bochechas e uma lua crescente, azul, estava em sua testa.

Seus olhos... Eles eram... De uma cor extraordinária… Âmbar? Ou era dourado? Como se fosse um sinal, eles brilharam de repente. Até agora eles não tinha mostrado luz. Um vazio envenenava seus olhos como se eles nunca tivessem saído de sua posição. Ele parecia estar encarando o nada.

Afastando o frio súbito que sentiu com isso, ela continuou sua inspeção.

Sentiu que corava enquanto seus olhos corriam dos ombros largos para o tórax musculoso. Ela ousou olhar ainda mais para baixo, relanceando seu abdômem antes de descer para seus pés.

Foi quando ela viu as correntes. Rin engasgou.

'Um escravo?' Ela nunca tinha... Visto um antes… Não tão de perto...Só os que eram muito ricos tinham escravos... Ou melhor... Mantinham servos, como eles eram chamados.

Mas esse não era um humano qualquer... Talvez um youkai... Ela voltou a olhar para seu pescoço, vendo o colar de metal que antes foi escondido por seu cabelo balançado pelo vento.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, ela lembrou o significado da grossa garantilha de aço:dominação assim como submissão por mágica.

Refletindo sobre o estatus do youkai, ela decidiu examiná-lo mais de perto. Olheras cobriam a linha de seus olhos e seu rosto estava pálido. Ele era magro, muito magro.

Rin sentiu seu coração se apertar... Aquela bela criatura estava morrendo, perdendo vida a cada minuto.

**OoO**

Olá!

Nossa, quase que eu não consigo postar... Esse site maluco fica sabotando minhas tentativas e não me deixa entrar... Acho que esse capítulo já foi melhor do que os outros, né? Pelo menos teve uma diminuição na enrolação XD Não gosto de postar um capítulo tão curto, mas também não queria tirar o formato que a autora deu para a história... Então acho que podem contar com atualizações razoavelmente rápidas e capítulos lamentavelmente curtos XD

Espero que estejam gostando! Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, podem ter certeza de que essa Nimue ficou muito feliz \o/ E eu não posso deixar de ser abusada e pedir que comentem mais \o/ Bom, divirtam-se! Beijos,

Nimue


	4. Chapter 4

**Captive Soul**

**Capítulo 4. Inspeção.**

Ela se aproximou dele cautelosamente, demonstrando timidez.

Sesshoumaru continuou indiferente, esperando que ela o observasse.

Ele quase podia sentir o calor do olhar dela enquanto ele passava pelo seu rosto e por seu corpo.

Pelos últimos dias, ninguém tinha examinado ele tão pensativamente.

Ele prendeu a respiração em expectativa enquanto ela o esquadrinhava. Será que aquela jovem mulher estava considerando comprar ele?

Quando os olhos dela caíram sobre seu tornozelo, ele ouviu a exclamação de surpresa dela. Então, como se ela se desse conta de algo, a garota olhou para sua garganta... Sua marca... O sinal que dizia o que ele era realmente... E sempre seria...

Ele praguejou mentalmente. Se ela continuasse com isso, logo descobriria como ele estava doente. E se existia uma coisa que um próspero mestre não faria, era comprar um escravo doente... Pouco saudável...

Mas para o desapontamento de Sesshoumaru, ela continuou olhando.

Por um momento, sua expressão se tornou sombria, quando ela notou sua pronunciada magreza e aparência macilenta.

Deixando sua respiração escapar, o youkai se resignou ao agora conhecido destino.

Ele não seria vendido hoje.

Viu-se confuso quando ela não foi embora... E quando detectou o cheiro de uma profunda tristeza vindo da jovem... Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos... Fazendo com que eles brilhassem ainda mais.

Ela soluçou e então saiu do alcance de seus olhos.

**OoO**

Depois de secar seus olhos com as costas das mãos e se compor novamente, Rin se virou para o vendedor dentro da barraca, parado no balcão um pouco atrás do escravo youkai.

Ele lhe era desconhecido, provavelmente um mercador viajante.

Rin pesou suas opções: Ela podia a) Continuar a voltar para casa e se preocupar pelo resto da sua vida pelo que quer que tivesse acontecido com o youkai, ou b) ela podia fazer a diferença na vida de alguém, escolhendo o que era certo.

De repente, em um arroubo de determinação, Rin andou casualmente para o vendedor, seguindo seu propósito.

"Com licença, quanto é o escravo?"

**OoO **

Olá! O capítulo está muito curto, eu sei, mas eu realmente não queria alterar o modo como a autora fez a história... Talvez mais para frente, se continuar assim, eu junte alguns capítulos, mas por enquanto fica assim mesmo...

Bom, a enrolação está quase acabando, prometo! XD Mais um capítulo e eles já vão estar se falando e tudo mais... Muito obrigada a **Palas Lis, Kagome-chan LP e Rin-chan** pelos comentários gentis \o/ Vou providenciar uma bandeirola para a linha de chegada da primeira a comentar XD Oh, bem... Acho que Rin-chan vai me bater depois disso...

Bom, é isso \o/ Espero que estejam gostando e que comentem ;D Beijos, Nimue


	5. Chapter 5

**Captive Soul**

**Capítulo 5.**

**OoO**

**No último capítulo: **De repente, em um arroubo de determinação, Rin andou casualmente para o vendedor, seguindo seu propósito.

"Com licença, quanto é o escravo?"

**OoO**

O gordo, oleoso homem olhou por cima de sua revista para a garota, só agora notando sua presença. Deu um sorriso desagradável

"Cinco mil, mocinha."

'Cinco mil?' Rin arregalou os olhos, antes de estreitá-los. Ela não sabia muito sobre o mercado de escravos e muito menos sobre seus preços, mas sua experiência no mercado comum tinha lhe ensinado alguns truques.

"Eu lhe dou três mil"

"Cinco mil" grunhiu o homem

Enquanto ela fazia o homem olhar para o youkai com um aceno na sua direção, Rin rezou silenciosamente para que suas intuições estivessem certas.

"Julgando pela aparência do seu escravo, eu diria que você não comprou ele por mais do que dois mil"

Os olhos do mercador piscaram

"Quatro mil"

Ora... Agora ela tinha atingido alguma coisa. Rin continuou

"E conhecendo as pessoas daqui, ele não vai ser vendido tão cedo..."

Resistindo ao impulso de tampar o nariz, Rin se aproximou do homem sujo. Ela falou em uma voz rápida e baixa

"Escravidão é moralmente proibida por aqui."

Sorrindo consigo mesma quando o homem e deu conta de sua situação, ela acentiu

"Eu lhe darei três mil e quinhentos"

O vendedor resmungou, olhando do youkai escravo para a garota na sua frente. Ele suspirou.

"Vendido!"

**OoO**

Rin assinou os últimos papéis enquanto sua nova 'aquisição' era preparada.

Ela observou enquanto o mercador baixo arrumava o escravo e ordenava a ele para colocar suas roupas de volta.

Quando o demônio terminou de se vestir, o homem obeso atou uma longa coleira de couro em volta do colar de metal. O youkai manteve seus olhos no chão enquanto era guiado até ela.

Rin estava repentinamente chocada, se não envergonhada quando parou em frente a ela, ajoelhando-se e inclinando a cabeça.

Vendo seu ar confuso, o mercador sorriu "Ele está mostrando sua obediência a você"

Rin realmente não sabia o que fazer diante disso

Ouvindo o tilintar de metal, Rin olhou para as duas espadas em suas bainhas que o mercador segurava

"Para que são essas?" perguntou ela, sentindo-se nervosa

"Tudo o que eu sei, moça, é que elas vão com ele... Ele é algum tipo de guarda costas"

"Ah, sim, garota... Antes que eu me esqueça... Tem mais uma coisa que você deve saber." O homem disse enquanto entregava para ela os recibos da compra "Esse demônio é enfeitiçado por uma palavra de subjugação que só seu dono pode usar."

Rin franziu a testa, olhando do vendedor para o youkai ainda aos seus pés.

"E o que isso faz?"

Coçando sua bochecha, o homem deu de ombros

"Não sei... Nunca tive que usar... Tem alguma coisa a ver com o colar e com punição. O feitiço também é ativado quando ele desobedece a uma ordem sua ou da sua família de propósito. A palavra está no contrato."

Rin folheou o contrato imediatamente. Ela tinha que descobrir qual era a palavra antes que ela acidentalmente a dissesse e causasse alguma dor ao seu novo 'escravo'.

Ela abriu o contrato e estudou-o. Achando a palavra em questão, Rin piscou várias vezes, uma sensação sinistra e fria espreitando.

"SUFOCAR"

Entregando a coleira para ela o homem grunhiu

"Aqui está... Ele é todo seu."

A jovem garota fitou a guia em suas mãos e depois o youkai que ainda mostrava 'submissão' a ela

"Hm... Você pode se levantar agora..."

O demônio se pôs de pé, seus olhos se mantendo deliberadamente para baixo.

"Você pode carregar essas?" Rin perguntou, apontando para as longas e afiadas espadas

"Sim, mestra"

Rin, encarou-o, ouvindo sua voz pela primeira vez. Era profunda, em um tom macio. E ecoou pelos seus ouvidos.

Mas o youkai não fez nenhuma menção de pegar as armas.

"Você tem que dar um comando direto" o mercador disse enquanto empacotava suas coisas. Rin hesitou

"Pegue as espadas e coloque-as onde elas pertencem... Por favor"

O homem na sua frente fez como lhe foi ordenado segurando as espadas e atando elas em seu cinto.

Então um pensamento ocorreu a Rin... Guiar um youkai adulto por uma coleira iria causar alguns olhares e talvez até perguntas que ela não saberia responder.

Ela se voltou para onde o mercador estava arrumando suas coisas a fim de perguntar se a coleira era realmente necessária apenas para descobrir que ela já tinha ido embora.

"Isso foi rápido" ela murmurou consigo mesma

"Você pode me seguir sem a coleira?" ela perguntou em voz baixa

"Sim, mestra"

Rin se aproximou para desfazer o laço, sem sucesso.

"Se abaixo um pouco, sim?" Ela murmurou enquanto tentava não notar como ela estava perto dela.

Ele cedeu ao seu pedido e se inclinou o suficiente para que ela alcançasse a amarra em volta do colar de metal.

Algumas mechas do cabelo prateado caíram levemente, acariciando os braços dela enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam no complicado nó preso em volta do círculo de metal.

Ela engoliu com dificuldade, perdendo a batalha de espantar a intensa reação que seu corpo estava tendo diante do cheiro inebriante do youkai... Vento, sol e... Mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguia definir.

'Ora, por favor!' Ela implorou mentalmente para o pedaço de couro que não soltava, rezando que o youkai não notasse seu crescente desconforto com a presença intimidante dele.

Enquanto Rin lutava contra o nó apertado, ela acabou notando a obscura inscrição gravada na superfície do colar. 'Deve ser o feitiço' Estava em alguma outra língua ou então em algum tipo de código.

Também notou que o colar era sólido e não feito de aço como ela tina pensado à princípio, mas sim de algum material que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Finalmente Rin conseguiu soltar a coleira. Enrolou a tira rapidamente e guardou-a dentro da bolsa.

Ela olhou para o youkai alto que agora tinha voltado a sua posição normal. Sua expressão calma e vazia era direcionada para o chão.

A garota respirou fundo 'Certo, Rin, você pode fazer isso' sussurrou ela para si mesma

"Siga-me" Ela ordenou suavemente para ele.

Assim que Rin se virou, ela bateu em algo grande e negro.

"Bom, parece que eu cheguei um pouco tarde." Disse a voz polida e de alguma forma sinistra acima dela.

Rin recuou um passo, começando a se desculpar quando se interrompeu ao compreender em quem tinha esbarrado

"Naraku!"

**OoO **

Olá! O site parou de implicar comigo \o Então, o que acharam? Eles finalmente se falaram - Eu sei que não é nem de longe o tipo de conversa que a maioria estava esperando, mas eu prometo que melhora! E eu sei também que esse Sesshoumaru está meio fraco até agora, mas ele vai mudar de atitude até voltar a ser o lorde orgulhoso de sempre, fiquem tranqüilos! Demora um bocadinho, mas vale a pena ver ele se erguer todo lindo e perfeito \o/

E Lis-sama continua em primeiro lugar! XDD Tome uma bandeirola e um troféu do Sesshy para você, Lis-sama \o/ Rin-chan vai querer me matar depois disso XD

Muito obrigada a **Srta. Kinomoto, Kagome-chn LP, Akane Tendou, Nay, Jaque-chan, Rin-chan e Palas Lis, **fiquei muito feliz com os comentários \o/

Beijos, Nimue


	6. Chapter 6

**Captive Soul**

**Capítulo 6. Lidando com o diabo**

**No ultimo capítulo:** Rin recuou um passo, começando a se desculpar quando se interrompeu ao compreender em quem tinha esbarrado

"Naraku!"

**OoO**

Sesshoumaru tinha farejado o hanyou apenas alguns instantes antes dele aparecer 'Criatura gatuna'

Percebendo o visível nervosismo da sua nova mestra, ele levantou os olhos e mirou gélido para o possível perigo sobre a jovem mulher que estava agora se afastando do outro.

Ele sabia que não estava em condições para uma confrontação física, mas era seu dever proteger sua dona.

Mas o petulante sujeito apenas retornou seu olhar de aviso com um sorriso irônico.

Sesshoumaru suprimiu a vontade de esconder a garota atrás dele quando a ouviu dizer o nome do hanyou.

**OoO**

"Naraku!"

"Olá, Rin, como vai você?"

"Bem" ela replicou cautelosamente

Ela podia ouvir um quase imperceptível som surdo, lembrando vagamente uma trovoada, logo atrás dela. Será que ele estava... Rosnando?

"E como vai sua adorável irmã?"

"Kagome vai bem" Ela começou a tremer, uma dormência se formando em seus tornozelos.

"E sua prima… A que eu vi com você no verão passado no piquenique da companhia... Acho que o nome dela era Kikyou?"

"Ah, sim… Ela vai indo... Ainda tentando terminar o treinamento"

"Você sabe, Rin" ele disse em um tom macio "Eu fiquei... Inconsolável… Quando você recusou meu convite para ir ao teatro semana passada"

"Eu... er... Estava ocupada. O que te traz para a luz do dia, Naraku?"

"Eu ouvi rumores de um escravo em exibição na feira e vim pessoalmente para ver se era verdade." Ele respondeu enquanto olhava da garota para o youkai de pé atrás dela "Eu não sabia que você estava precisando de um servo, Rin, ou eu teria me oferecido a lhe ajudar a encontrar um menos... canino"

"Bom... Eu não... precisava realmente" ela gaguejou

"Oh... Então você não iria se importar se eu perguntasse se ele está à venda."

**OoO**

Sesshoumaru se enrijeceu. Se aquele hanyou queria comprá-lo de sua dona atual, ele não tinha nenhuma outra opção que não fosse esperar pelo resultado e pela transação. Ele desfez sua posição defensiva, forçando o olhar a voltar a ficar vazio e dócil.

**OoO**

Naraku caminhou ao redor de Rin para examinar o demônio escravo mais de perto.

"Ele não parece ser da melhor qualidade. Mas eu poderia comprá-lo por digamos... Vinte mil?"

Rin se voltou para Naraku enojada, mas refreou o impulso de demonstrar suas emoções.

"Não, obrigada, Naraku" Pegando a mão do seu novo escravo, ela começou a puxá-lo protetoramente para longe de Naraku, indo em direção à calçada. "Eu tenho que ir para casa agora"

"Eu te ligo qualquer hora dessas, Rin" ela ouviu Naraku dizer e acenou brevemente sem olhar para trás.

**OoO**

Quando ela já estava longe o suficiente, Rin parou. Largando a mão do demônio, ela começou a esfregar as têmporas. Esse dia podia ficar mais bizarro? Ela tinha um atraente e exótico homem atrás dela, que agora lhe 'pertencia' e ela tinha acabado de topar com alguém que ela só queria distância.

Ela realmente não gostava do Naraku... Aquele cara era simplesmente... Estranho...

Se não fosse pelos negócios da família diretamente relacionados com ele, Rin não daria um minuto de seu dia a Naraku

Depois de um minuto para se recompor, Rin direcionou sua atenção para o homem youkai. Ele parecia muito cansado e debilitado

"Qual o seu nome?" ela perguntou suavemente

Pela primeira vez ela viu um relampejo de reconhecimento passando pelos seus olhos. Ele pareceu hesitar antes de responder

"Sesshoumaru, mestra" Rin sorriu, era um nome interessante

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Sim, mestra"

"Você está com fome? Quer alguma coisa para comer?"

"Sim, mestra"

Rin suspirou. Essa coisa de 'mestra' estava começando a irritar. Ela se aproximou do youkai procurando seus olhos.

"Por favor…" Ela disse como se não quisesse assustá-lo "Por favor, olhe para mim"

O demônio levantou os olhos e encarou-a. Rin prendeu a respiração quando recebeu a total atenção dele. Ela disse em um tom doce

"Você pode me chamar de Rin"

"Sim... Senhorita Rin" ele sussurrou, a voz quase tão macia quanto a da garota.

**OoO **

Olá! Bom, finalmente eles estão juntos e desimpedidos e a história de verdade começa \o/ Muito mais romance daqui pra frente e, com um pouquinho de paciência XD teremos um Sesshy orgulhoso a onipotente de novo \o\ Apesar de eu ter que avisar que vão ter algumas cenas não tão orgulhosas assim... Mas calma, gente, ele também tem sido escravizado por eras e eras a fio, demora um pouquinho para se erguer. Bom, vou calar minha boca XD

Muito obrigada a: **Rin-chan (Primeira \o/), Jaque-chan (Acho que só sacerdotisas podem ler, por que a Kagome consegue), Lis-sama (O troféu é seu e ninguém tasca XD), Mariella (Me dê seu e-mail que eu ajudo) e Kagome-chan LP (Pode chamar assim sim :D) **

Então é só \o/ Não se esqueçam de comentar XD Beijos, Nimue


	7. Chapter 7

**Captive Soul**

**Capítulo 7. Passado e Presente**

A jovem mulher virou para frente com as bochechas coradas. Ele poderia dizer que as batidas do coração dela tinham aumentado dramaticamente. Ela tinha... Sorrido para ele... E pedido que ele a chamasse pelo nome.

Fazer isso era irregular, mas não inaceitável. Agora ele estava ligado a ela e faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse.

Sesshoumaru seguiu de perto a garota que andava em silencio na sua frente. A medida que eles se aproximavam da recém construída barraca com um longo balcão e várias mesas sombreadas na entrada, ele sentiu o cheiro de carne e legumes assim como o de arroz fresco.

Inconscientemente, ele farejou o ar como um animal faminto procurando por comida. Ela _tinha _perguntado a ele se estava com fome. Ela planejava alimentá-lo ali?

Sua nova mestra indicou a ele que se sentasse em uma das mesas. Depois de se sentar, suas pernas formigaram com a nova posição antes de relaxarem. Mantendo os olhos na superfície de madeira da mesa, ele esperou enquanto a garota pendurava sua bolsa na cadeira ao seu lado e ia até o balcão.

Alguns minutos depois um prato fundo de arroz e bife frito foi colocado na sua frente junto com um copo de água gelada e uma cesta com pães. Enquanto fitava a refeição mais deliciosa que ele tinha visto em muitos anos, ele notou que a garota tinha se sentado ao seu lado com um prato para si própria.

"Espero que você goste. Eu ia perguntar o que você queria mas o menu deles era limitado por que eles acabaram de abrir hoje. Se você não gostar, eu posso fazer alguma outra coisa para fazer quando a gente chegar em casa."

Levou alguns segundos para processar o que ela tinha dito pelo fato de que seu olfato estava sendo bombardeado pela comida na sua frente Itambé pelo choque que ela lhe causava com o que estava fazendo. Ela estava dando comida a ele em um lugar público e estava sentada do seu lado como se fossem iguais. Hesitante, ele falou:

"Obrigado, Senhorita Rin, pela comida" Ele olhou para ela em busca de permissão. Ela olhou confusa para ele por um instante antes de sorrir.

"Coma"

Sesshoumaru comeu vagarosamente, saboreando cada mordida. Se sua nova mestra escolhesse por apenas alimentá-lo uma vez por dia, ele não ia desperdiçar uma única garfada. Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo até que ele ouviu a garota lhe fazer uma pergunta.

"Sesshoumaru...? Como aconteceu de você estar sendo vendido em um mercado?" Ele engoliu e organizou seus pensamentos para responder.

"Meu mestre antes do que me colocou a venda era muito velho. Ele morreu. Eu fui deixado como parte de sua herança para seus netos. Eles não me queriam, então eu fui vendido o mais rápido possível para a primeira pessoa que fosse comerciante."

"Seu antigo mestre te tratava bem?" Rin perguntou

"Ele era... Gentil... Comigo" Sesshoumaru paralisou. Ele tinha ido longe demais falando sua opinião mas a menina ao seu lado não pareceu notar e continuou com suas perguntas.

"De onde você é e quantos anos você tem?" Ela parecia bastante interessada.

"Eu sou de uma terra muito distante e vivo há muito tempo" respondeu ele, vagamente.

Sesshoumaru estava olhando para suas mãos no seu colo, respondendo obedientemente as perguntas que ela fazia, querendo muito acabar de comer sua refeição antes que ela decidisse ir embora e jogasse o resto fora.

"Quanto tempo?" Sesshoumaru respirou fundo

"Há mais ou menos seiscentos anos."

**OoO**

Rin quase se engasgou. 'Seiscentos anos?' O homem não parecia mais velho do que ela própria. Esta bem que ele _era_ um youkai, mas... '_Seiscentos anos?'_

Depois de beber um pouco de água para limpar a garganta ela fez outra pergunta

"Você foi escravo esse tempo todo?"

"Não Senhorita Rin" Rin rezou para não estar sendo muito intrometida

"Como você se tornou um escravo?" Diante disso, o youkai começou a tremer visivelmente.

"Uma Miko muito poderosa... Queria que eu fosse... Dela. Ela... Me encurralou... Com suas mágicas e me amaldiçoou com um feitiço de subjugação. Eu fui seu servo por muitos anos até que ela se cansou de mim. Ela me vendeu para um homem que era muito rico. Eu fui então vendido de novo e tenho sido um servo desde então"

Rin percebeu que estava deixando o youkai desconfortável e decidiu encerrar o assunto por hora. Ela viu que ele estava encarando a comia em seu prato.

"Vá em frente e termine de comer. Está ficando tarde e a gente tem que voltar para casa daqui a pouco."

Depois de observar enquanto ele limpava seu prato, ela se levantou.

"Vamos, Sesshoumaru. Vamos para casa."

OoO

Olá \o/

Sim, eu sei que eu demorei, desculpe... Mas bem, são férias certo? Só duas por ano e tal XD Vou tentar ser mais rápida e desde já me desculpe se eu não cumprir bem isso hehehe Prazos e responsabilidades nunca foram meu forte ;D

Muito obrigada à: Rin-chan, Srta.Kinomoto, Kagome-chn LP, Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Yin..., Palas Lis, Itako Anna Chan (sim, sim, é do inglês), Mimi-chan, Suleyna (pensei nisso, mas não queria mudar o formato que a autora deu à história...), Camis e MitZrael Girl, você me deixaram muito feliz com os comentários \o/

Bom, acho que é só... Beijos,

Nimue


End file.
